Tanjikana week 2019
by gvillamia
Summary: Tanjikana week 2019 you can visit my Wattpad account for more Info
1. Fragile

Day 1 of tanjikana week 2019

Snow.

Lately, it has been snowing, covering the front lawn in a thick blanket of white snow. Tanjiro loved the snow. It reminded him of his childhood days when he had spent the winter making snowman and snow bunnies with his sister nezuko only to stomped by the younger siblings that played alongside with him. Even so, he adored this kind of weather.

The young sun breath heir settled beneath the Beautiful westeria tree. For the past hour he busied himself dusting off the snow from Westeria tree that has fallen defenseless on the snow covered ground. kanao tsuyuri , who came looking for him found him looking quite melancholic underneath his favorite tree. She walked towards him; her feet buried in the cold snow. She didn't mind the coldness that brushed on her feet. She was used to it. This is the purpose of a snow anyway.

"What are you doing, tanjiro?" Kanao settled beside Tanjiro, marveling the piles of Westeria flowers dusted off with the snow.

Tanjiro turned up to meet kanao's golden eyes and flashed his infamous brilliant smile. Kanao blushed at his settlement.

"Fragile objects should always be protected, right?" He asked the cute girl beside him. "These beautiful Westeria tree are frail petals that needed to be protected from the winter chill of the snow. Don't you agree, Kanao-chan?"

The black haired girl with beautiful Butterfly ornment agreed. Fragile objects should always be protected.Tanjiro fragile. He too must beprotected too like the way he protected me when I'm with him with his mission of slaying demons. A decision, kanao promised to be fulfilled in the future.

This is the time that kanao make a decision the she will surely not regret.

"There's also one thing in this world that is as fragile as those flowers. Do you want to see it, Tanjiro?"

Tanjiro turned up to look on Kanao's face. He nodded as the young girl beside him make a using a snow hard snow she carved a snow flakes in it then she hide it in her hand to surprise tanjiro.

Tanjiro watched as kanao's hand opened like a flower in blossom. He watched closely and found a single snowflake lying beautifully on her open palms. He took the snowflake to his hand and watched the carvings embedded inside of it. For some reason, the snowflake was shaped like a flower.A westeria.

"You like it?" Kanao asked, clasping her hands in eager excitement.

Tanjiro shook his head and then turned to smile at Kanao's stunned expression. "I love it!" he laughed.

Kanao sighed in relief, covering her smile with her white haori. "That's good."

"A snowflake huh?" Tanjiro voice came like a whisper. "It's as fragile as these flowers beside me. But much more fragile." He watched as the short life of the snowflake on his hands melted into water.

kanao watched as the snowflake-turned water cascaded down from tanjiro hand to the pile of flowers lying idle beside them.

"Thank you, kanao! For giving me another reason to be more protective."

Kanao narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that, tanjiro?"

Tanjiro stood up and dusted the snow off his green haori and his Red-brown hair. "There are also people I need to be more protective. Not just my friends; Zenitsu and the others. Not just my sister Nezuko but everyone here. Shinobu, the others—" he took a flower from his pile and turned to look at kanao. "You." and he handed the snow-free flower to Kanao's outstretched hand.

In that moment, kanao began to feel something fluttering in her stomach. Butterflies swarming her insides with happiness. The young girl took the flower to her hand and marveled at its brilliant pink beauty. Obviously, she did not understand what Tanjiro has told her. But for some reason of why he is beneath his favorite tree; he must be thinking of something.

Something that was bothering him at that moment

Tanjiro left her in the snow covered lawn and went inside the butterfly mansion to find Nezuko. But before he left he put his haori on Kanao's back covering her from the coldness of snow then spoke " it's getting cold , I don't want you to be sick". Then tanjiro left a blushing kanao on the pile of snow. Kanao turned to where tanjiro took off to and then turned back at the flower on her hands. She watched it as she turned the pink colored hue into a silvery-white, shaping it into a snowflake. She lifted her hand in the air and felt the winter breeze carry off the fragile flower turned snowflake with it. She looked up and tiny snowflakes landed on her pale face, itching over her; clinging for their dear life not to wasted back into water.

Kanao smiled. Just like a snowflake, she too was as fragile as those Westeria flowers. Though she can be as fragile and helpless in certain situations, she knows she can survive it. She needed to be, for her friends, master especially for his espwcial someone "tanjiro" and everyone else in the mansion. Like how those cherry blossoms lived during the winter season and how snowflakes learned to survive more by being carried with the wind, she too must endure it.

"Thank you tanjiro." Kanao mumbled to herself, blush now apparent on her pale cheeks. "That means a lot." And she walked back to the mansion, a trail of snow dancing behind her.


	2. Comfort

This is the day 2 of tanjikana week 2019

(Dec 17, 2019)

It was a cold, cold summer night. Everybody in the entire butterfly state was fast asleep. Well, everyone except for the young redhead boy. Tanjiro Kamado, in his sleeping Pajama, was wide awake. He was tossing and turning on his futon. It was too cold since it's snowing.

"It's too Cold, dammit! I can't sleep like this." He half-screamed as he throw his blanket away. He sat on the futon and looked around. It was dark and quiet. He stood up and decided to get some fresh air outside.

He walked to his favorite place, the place where he meet kanao during the coin case. It was his favorite spot in the whole house. He was going to sat there when he tripped on something and fell miserably on the ground.

"Wh-What the-?" He said as he rub his hurting face. He was very surprised when he saw kanao tsuyuri on the ground. He stared at her. It seems like she was asleep. He gazed at her face under the moonlight. Her white skin, her long eyelashes, her pink lips- wait, what was he thinking? It's just kanao, but why does his heart beat so hard when he saw her? He inhaled deeply and touched her skin, it was cold. He panicked cuz she is so cold so Tanjiro think she's dead.

Tanjiro touch her skin and it's so soft. His hand cupped her face and his face went closer to her's. Suddenly, kanao opened her eyes.

"T-Tanjiro? What are you doing here?" He was so surprised, he couldn't move from his position. He tried to act cool as usual.

"That's supposed to be my line. What are you doing sleeping on the ground?"

"I-I couldn't sleep, so I decided to get some fresh air. Don't tell me i fell asleep!" She said as she stood up and cleaned her clothes.

"I know what you mean, it's so cold. I wonder how everybody else managed to fell asleep like this." Kanao giggled. He loved her giggles, it always made him smile. Then an idea came to his brain. He walked to kanao and hugged her.

"T-Tanjiro, what is the meaning of-this?" But he didn't move. He held her tightly and buried his face on her neck. Kanao was blushing wildly. She didn't expect her Crush to 'attack' her like this.

"Aaaaah. That felt great!" Tanjiro said as he loosened his hold on kanao.

"Wha-what is this?" Tanjiro smiled.

"Kanao I'm sorry for my sudden action but you know it's cold so my body just acted on its own" tanjiro bowed down apologizing.

Kanao smiled then she hug Tanjiro, tanjiro was surprised. Both of them were blushing really hard, tanjiro cant pull back he can feel kanao's warmth and smell her scent and it's smell very nice.

"Tanjiro, uhmm can we stay like this?" Kanao asked shylyl.

"Yes, Kanao-chan. I'll be counting on you again from now on." He scooped her on his arm and carried her to his room. He laid her on his futon slowly and hugged her. He could feel her body stiffened at first, but she loosened up and returned the hug back. It felt cold, yet warm as well. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was Kanao's words.

Good Night, Tanjiro.

The next morning, Kanao was doing her job in the statw earlier than usual.

"Kanao, come here for a moment." Kanao turned and saw shinobu calling her.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Shinobu sighed.

"Where were you last night?" SHINOBU ASKED TEASINGLY.

"N-nothing. Ahahahaha." Kanao said, unconvincingly.

"Come to think of it, you came out from Tanjiro's bedroom this morning. Did something happen between you two?" Kanao blushed at the thought of what they did last night.

"Y-You saw that?" A smirk formed on shinobu's face.

"I sawwhat? Wait, did you 'sleep' with Tanjiro last night?" Kanao blushed lot shades of red.

"T-Technically yes, but-"

"OH MY. Kanao, YOU SLEPT WITH Tanjiro san!" Naho, sumi, and kiyo screamed.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on us?"

Tanjiro woke up to the sound of some guys' screaming voices. He smirked.

So they have figured it out.

Tanjiro already take a bath and wear his demon Slayer uniform and haori. He looked at the other side of his futon and smiled. He took his sword an got outside the room. Tanjiro went to the kitchen and saw her Friend, Aoi making breakfast for the whole People in the state with the help of yeeling zenitsu and Inosuke who was fighting what food they will make but aoi shut the up.

He saw nezuko helping aoi too

"Good morning, Nezuko."

"Good morning, Tanjiro. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I did. How about you, Nezuko?"

"It was so cols, I could barely sleep. I'm amazed. How did you manage to sleep last night?" Tanjiro smiled.

"Well, let's just say thatIhad my own method. Right?"

After the talk tanjiro go outside to see kanao Blushing really hard.

Good morning Kanao!! Morning guys!! Tanjiro greeted them and they greeted back.

"Ara-ara tanjiro please take care of my sister ok?" Shinobu asked teasingly that could be hear by everyone.

"Ehhh, wh-what do yo-you me-mean" tanjiro stuttered blushing.

Shinobu just giggled and the others just smile even Zenitsu and Inosuke.

Whem the others go to they're respective place, Tanjiro approched kanao.

"Uhmm kanao last ni-ght, I'm so-sorry"tanjiro apologize.

"It's ok ta-tanjiro I lo-love it, and im happy that I sl-sleep with you" kanao replied blushing really hard.

Tanjiro smiled and hug kanao.

"Kanao I love you" tanjiro confessed while Blushing.

"Uhmm" she reply but cut by tanjiro who steal her lips. Kanao feel tanjiro lips on his she didn't know what she will do but her instinct tell her to kiss him back so she did it.

Kanao open her mouth so that tanjiro can explore her tongue.

After a minute of kissing they gently pull back amd laugh.

"I promise I'll make you happy"

"Me too I will make you happy so that you will not regret being with me" kanao replied.

They were hugging.

They both think I hope this peacefully event like this will last forever..

Hope you guys like it..


	3. Dance

Tanjikana week Day 3

(Dec 18,2019)

Today was the best day for the demon Slayer because today is The day where they will be having a vacation. A one-day vacation. They will be having a party that will be held tonight. Well basically it's a Dance party so they need to asked who where they pick as a partner.

Time skip..

Tanjiro and the guys left the room as they headed towards changing rooms that seemed to be high in the air. Tanjiro walked into one of them and changed into his suit for the dance. He decided to go with a white suit which he bought at the last second with a lavender dress shirt. He exited as he met up with the other guys. ZENITSU wore black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a black vest, Inosuke wore black dress pants with a red shirt and black tie, and Giyu wore an all-white suit with a red tie.

"Wow. We don't remember seeing you buy that one" said Zenitsu

"Last minute choice" tanjiro replied "Let's go the party is about to start"

The girls were finished putting on their dresses as Shinobu had her Purple dress, Nezuko wore a red dress, and Aoi wore a pink dress.

"aoi, you look super cute!" said Nezuko

"T-Thank you Nezuko-san"

"Hm, where's Kanao?" asked shinobu

"I'm ready!" shouted Kanao who wore a lavender dress

"Wow, you look great, Kanao!" said Aoi

"Thanks. I just hope Tanjiro-kun likes it"

"I'm sure he'll love it" replied shinobu

"Thank you, master Shinobu. Now how about we get going the guys are probably waiting for us" said Kanao

The girls left towards the party dance as they saw many had already begun to dance. Kanao separated from the group as she walked on the other side

"Where are Inosuke and the rest? Asked Kanroji

"There they are!" pointed out shinobu

"Aoi and the others are here, too." Said Inosuke.

"Th-That's…Man!"

"What are you nervous about?!" teased iguro

"I'm not nervo- wait, where'd Tanjiro go?" asked Kanroji

"The moment we got here some girl asked him to dance" Iguro replied

Tanjiro had just gone through three different girls who asked him to dance as he walked around and spotted kanao. He saw a guy walk up to her and ask for a dance, Tanjiro felt his heart ache for a moment as he stood in the man's line of sight and sent him a warning glare.

"May I have this dance?" the guy asked Kanao but then got scared as he saw Tanjiro giving him the 'Back off glare' "Sorry, it seems someone is calling for me"

The guy left in a hurry as Kanao rose an eyebrow and looked around as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"May I have this dance?" asked Tanjiro

"Yes, you may" said Kanao who had a big smile as she recognized the voice as she turned around

"Wow, you look…you look very handsome, Tanjiro-kun" said Kanao as she blushed

"Thank you, and you look…you look as beautiful as you always have been." Tanjiro said as he blushed lightly

Tanjiro and Kanao chuckled at the sight as Tanjiro grabbed her hand and led her outside onto a balcony. They could still hear the music as Tanjiro grabbed her hand and placed his other around her lower back and they began to dance.

"kanao"

"Yes, tanjiro?"

"Thank you, Thank you for worrying about. Thank you for staying by my side. Thank you for being there for me when I need someone, when I need you"

The clock struck midnight as Kanao's eyes widened at his words. Her heart beat began to beat faster as tanjiro held onto her closer and tighter as he cupped her cheek, he closed his eyes and he slowly leaned down tilting his head, his lips only a few millimeters away

"I…I

Kanao could not finish as tanjiro pressed his lips onto hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck sharing a passionate kiss. Tanjiro slowly pulled back as she whimpered for more.

"I love you, kanao" he said as he pressed his lips onto hers once more.


	4. Your mine

Day 4 of tanjikana week 2019

(DEC 19, 2019)

Tanjiro: 18years old

Kanao: 17yrs old

Ever since tanjiro entered the red light district for a mission given by oyakata ubayashiki, Kanao started feeling uneasy. Although she was with him at that time she didn't seem to calm down. And how could she, when all these girls were trying to seduce him? The very moment she turned her eyes away, they surrounded him and started flirting. And of course the worst one was the girl with a huge boobs and beautiful face and hair wearing a pink kimono. That foolish girl was too close to Tanjiro, smiling innocently and touching him casually. It was pissing kanao off, but the truth was there wasn't really anything she could do about it.

"You look really scary, glaring at them like that. Try to hold your anger, or you'll kill them.

xXx

Because of this kanao decided to open the book that shinobu gave her.suddenly kanao started to remember something that shinobu said. "Kanao this book is composed of things that you can do to make your crush happy" kanao began to enlighten to reality. She saw a pictures of girls touching they're private part, kanao started to feel wet so she try it.

While pleasuring herself a man suddenly open the door and touch kanao's back to get her attention.

"Ah, Kanao… your skin is so soft!" he whispered in her ear, sliding his fingertips on the inner side of her creamy white thighs.

The girl whimpered under his touch and let out a silent moan, which made his lips to curl in a grin. It was amazing to feel her warm skin heating up under his fingers. He had her straddle his hips while facing her back and spread her legs wide apart, his hands slowly traveling to the center between them.

Of course entering her room moments ago and hiding his presence, while she was completely naked and pleasuring herself was an accident… (yeah, right!) …and watching her for a while wasn't intentional either…He really intended to leave right away and had almost defeated the desire to just go to her and fuck the daylight out of her gorgeous body, but…when he heard his own name leaving her lips in a voice he had never heard from her before, a voice so sweet and yet filled with lust…he just lost it.

The young man couldn't really remember how it turned out like this. His mind just went blank and he couldn't hear her shocked cries and pleads to let her go. He could only feel the touch of her soft body against him. He slid the hand he had on her thigh even further down until it reached the wet folds of her pussy, earning a moan from the female girl.

"You're soaked Kanao. Does thinking about me while masturbating makes you feel good?" he teased her as he caressed her soft breast.

Kanao took in a sharp breath at the pleasurable sensation of her Crush hands on her body. She would never have thought he could really touch her like that for real. All this time the girl was only fantasying about him making love to her.

But now his hands were on her breasts and between her legs, gently stroking her sensitive bulb and then slowly sliding in and out of her in repeated motion. She felt in a daze from the overflowing pleasure. By the time she knew it she was moving her hips to meet the sweet movements of his fingers. It was like she was dancing on his hips, slowly grinding her plump ass against his hardness.

It was truthfully an incredible feeling to have her move like that on top of him. Her juices were dripping on his hand as he was exploring her tightened insides and her musky smell made his head spin, his penis get even harder and the desire in him was already hard to control.

"Tanjiro… I'm…I'm about to…" the girl moaned as she started rocking her hips a bit faster against his finger, her motion reflecting him directly.

If this was going on like that, he was about to finish only from her bottom grinding against him…and that was gonna be really not cool. So he put more pressure on her clitoris and started moving his fingers in a circle around it. He had to make her come first and calm down a little, if he wanted this to last longer.

"It's okay, Kanao. Let it out!" he encouraged her.

As he put her hair aside and started kissing the back of her neck and shoulders, he pinched her nipple, making it too much pleasure for her body to handle. The girl started shaking in his hands and moaning loudly as she was nearing her orgasm. He immediately put his hand, that wasn't occupying the place between her legs, on her lips, stopping her from being heard by someone outside the room and started moving his fingers faster and faster until she finally reached her climax and he felt them soaked. The boy slowed down and bruised against her clitoris a few more times, making her numb body tremble at his every motion.

KANAO melted in his hands and her breathing was fast and labored. He watched as she slid down from his body and lied down the tatami mats, turning on her stomach. Her hair was spread over her shoulders and back. His eyes locked on her plump ass and the sticky fluid between her pale legs.

TANJIRO shook his head and tried to calm down, but his erection was throbbing harder with need for her. He looked at the hand that had just made her see stars and brought it up to his mouth. As he parted his lips and licked his fingers, tasting her, his breathing became deep and erratic. The boy quickly discarded all of his clothes and crowed to the girl before him.

He stood above her, trapping her between his hands and body and started kissing her back. Then going down to her waist, his fingers following behind his lips, he spoke against her skin.

"Kanao, lift your ass for me." he said as he held her hips, and pulled them up.

"Ah, wait TANJIRO! I don't have the strength to…" the girl tried to protest, but was silenced by the feeling of his hard member rubbing against her but cheeks.

A growl of pleasure left her crush throat as he slid between her wet folds and entered her smoothly. Kanao's eyes widened as she suddenly felt filled up, but it didn't last long, because tanjiro started moving almost right after entering her. He couldn't wait anymore.

Tanjiro can't wait anymore kanao is a beautiful girl he can't take it anymore he want to claimed her as his so that no other man will steal her away from him.

He painfully needed her. He had to have her, all of her. He was aching to feel her, deep inside, all the way to her core. She was hot and tight around him, making his hips move uncontrollably. The sound of her moans mixed with the slapping of their flesh meeting painfully as he pushed inside her was hypnotizing him.

Kanao, on the other hand, was calling his name, as she felt the pleasure building inside her once again. She was trying to get used to tanjiro's pace, but he had taken control over her body and the only thing she could do is relax and let him do what he wanted. And he was doing it. Tanjiro held her hips and moved them back and front, meeting his own thrusts. His hands would probably leave marks on her tender skin, but right now he couldn't stop himself. He was almost there…

The young man bit his lower lip when a new wave of her warm love juices poured on him, making it easier to move in and out of her. He heard her breathing quicken and felt as her inner walls started tightening around him. She came for the second time…he made her come again. The young man felt satisfied as he was at his limit too. His balls tightened and kanao let out one last moan as she felt him come deep inside her, his warm semen filling her completely. Tanjiro make sure that he fill her womb with his seeds.

He pulled out of her, making the mix of their fluids dripping on the floor. They both collapsed next to each other, taking deep and fast breaths in the same pace as the other. Tanjiro stared at the ceiling for a while the wave of pleasure had faded away and then he turned towards the girls beside him. But the moment their eyes met, kanao blushed and turned her back on him, hiding her face in her palms.

Tanjiro eyes widened as he heard silent sobs coming from her and he put a hand on her shoulder turning her around to face him. She was crying, her face completely red and her naked body trembling.

"Oi, kanao! What's wrong?" he asked, but the girl didn't answer, just started to cry even more.

He looked at her, worried and shocked at the same time. Then a thought hit him and he dropped his head down, letting go of her.

"I'm sorry, kanao…I didn't think you'd hate it so much."

The girl's sobs ceased as she heard her crush words.

"No, Tanjiro, it's not…"

"I thought…" he continued. "I thought you felt the same…I mean, I feel…Argh, forget it!"

She probably had many lovers so far and they were probably way better than him. Who was he kidding, they were definitely better than him! And there he was feeling happy for making her come. The truth was she hated it…so much she was crying. His self pitying was interrupted by a small warm hand placed on his shoulders. He looked up and saw a pair of, a little bit red from tears light amber eyes looking gently at him and the genuine smile of kanao in front of him.

"Tanjiro…" the girl spoke. "…you really can be an idiot sometimes!" she stated still smiling at him.

"Wha…What does that mean?" he tried to hide the surprise her statement gave him.

"Who did ever say I hated it?" the girl asked, raising her eyebrows.

"But you were crying just now! If you liked it, would you be crying?"

"Tsk tsk tsk" she shook her head. "Kanao, you don't understand a girl's heart! I was just so happy, that I cried…and a little embarrassed."

Damn, she was right. There was no way he could understand that. But he did understand one thing. She said she was happy…which meant she liked it…which meant she might be in love with him too. He let out a sigh of relief. That was enough for him.

"Well, why don't we try that again, huh? How about you don't cry after we finish this time?" he smirked.

A deep blush crossed her face, as she nodded lightly. He was just about to pin her on the floor when she looked up at him and parted her rosy lips to say something.

"Um, Tanjiri…can I ask for something?"

"What?"

"Um…can you kiss me here this time?" the girl asked, putting her slender finger on her lips.

Just now tanjiri realized that he had been kissing her neck and body, but he didn't get to kiss her lips. Well she wasn't facing him properly all this time, so he didn't even get to look at her face when she came. Ugh, how do you call that? He was an utter idiot! (The real idiot is the writer for forgetting to put a decent kiss in there!) He smiled at her and placed himself over her body.

"Aah, I'm gonna kiss you a lot this time. So much, you're gonna beg me to stop so you can take a breath." he said and leaned in to fulfill his promise, but was interrupted.

"No, there is no way I'll ask you to stop…even if I die suffocating! Dying from tanjiro's lips is a bliss" she said.

"Hahah. Nah, I can't have you dead yet…not yet!" he giggled and once again leaned in.

"Um, Tanjiro?"

"…What?" he asked, dropping his head as his attempt was yet again interrupted.

"Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Ah, go ahead!" he answered. 'Just let me kiss you already!' followed in his mind.

"…Can you stop letting the girls take advantage of you?"

He looked at her, once again taken aback. 'Was that the reason she was glaring at all the females that I encountered with?

"Haha, you're very demanding tonight, aren't you?"

"That's…" she couldn't continue for his lips were already pressing against hers, tasting her warm sweetness.

I hope you will like it guys!!.


	5. KIMETSU LIFE

KIMETSU LIFE texting story will be released today,

Marchc28,2020 3:00pm

Plot:

WHAT IF TANJIRO IS A DEMON?

WHAT IF NEZUKO WAS A DEMON SLAYER?

WHAT IF TANJIRO CAN CONTROL HIS SELF, VAN TALK AND FIGHT BUT WEAR A MASK TO HIDE IT?

WHAT IF TANJIRO MEET A CERTAIN GIRL?

Let's watch they're story together

I hope you like it guys , like the way you like my Kimetsu High

Kimetsu high SEASON 2 release

-APRIL 18 , 2020

NOTE: IF the metro Manila quarantine will not extend I'll upload on April 18, but if not then ... Let's just put it on Hiatus(temporary pause)

This is where I'll post it

https/youtu.be/1psAJsEs7oE

If you can't tap the link you can look at my Post in my profile


End file.
